Frozen 2 (traduction)
by Hanahime-Itoshii
Summary: Par awsmpup TRADUITE par moi-même. Elsa/OC. Le OC se trouve être l'un des frères de Hans, Christian (le second plus vieux). Il est choisi pour aller à Arendelle et excuser le comportement de son jeune frère. La fiction est K mais il se peut qu'elle change pour T.
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen 2** by** awsmpup**

**Note de l'auteur :** Hey! Voici une autre histoire que j'avais en tête! J'ai vu La Reine des neiges hier et je ne pouvais pas me sortir de la tête toutes mes idées. En plus, Elsa est mon personnage préféré et je pense qu'elle a besoin d'un homme elle aussi! Et sa chanson, je ne peux tout simplement pas me la sortir de la tête. Bref, comme vous le savez, je suis nulle pour ce qui est de choisir des titres alors j'ai juste ajouté 2 après le titre original et ta-da! Les prénoms des frères de Hans (du plus vieux au plus jeune) : Alexavier, Christian, James, Lucas, les jumeaux Frederik & Henrik, Louis, Max, Philip, William, Samuel, Nicolas et finalement, Hans. Ça fait beaucoup de noms! Je me sens mal pour leurs parents! Voici le premier chapitre!

**Note du traducteur :** Bonjour! Je voulais simplement dire que je n'ai pas écrite cette fiction mais c'est bien moi qui l'ait traduite. J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour faire cette traduction! Si jamais vous voulez commenter sur la fiction originale (le titre est le même), je suis certaine que l'auteur sera ravie d'avoir vos commentaires! J'ai décidé de faire une traduction parce qu'il n'y avait aucune fiction en version française et je trouvais cela dommage! Bref, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps ^^ bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1.**

**_Aux Îles du Sud._**

Le prince Hans fût 'escorté' au château familial par quelques gardes d'Arendelle. Ils atteignirent le château en étant suivis par quelques personnes curieuses et confuses.

Les gardes du château les regardèrent avec confusion lorsqu'ils aperçurent enchaîné le plus jeune des princes. Ils leur montrèrent cependant le chemin vers le Roi des Îles du Sud, le plus vieux frère de Hans : Le roi Alexavier.

Ce dernier les observa entrer, l'inquiétude se peignant sur son visage. Son petit frère ressemblait à un criminel (ce qui était en quelque sorte le cas, sauf que tout le monde l'ignorait)

Le roi congédia les gardes et les personnes qui se trouvait dans la pièce, en demandant à l'un d'eux de rassembler tous ses frères.

-S'il vous plait, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi mon plus jeune frère est escorté jusqu'ici en étant enchaîné, exigea Alexavier quand tout le monde fut sortit.

-Votre Majesté, commença l'un des soldats en s'inclinant, le Prince Hans a commit une trahison au Royaume d'Arendelle.

Pendant ce temps, les frères commencèrent à entrer dans la pièce. Chacun étant plus stupéfait que les autres.

-Que voulez-vous dire? demanda le cadet, Prince Christian.

-Et bien, Votre Altesse, il se trouve qu'il a essayé de tuer notre Reine, expliqua le soldat.

-Pardon?! s'exclama Alexavier, choqué et incrédule, puis se tournant vers son petit frère, il poursuivit : Est-ce la vérité?

Hans regarda durement au sol.

-Est-ce la vérité?! répéta plus fortement Alexavier.

Hans acquiesça à contrecoeur.

Alexavier fronça les sourcils.

-Je vous promets de prendre soin de notre frère et de le punir comme il se doit pour son crime. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez rester ici pour la nuit puis repartir demain matin, déclara Alexavier à l'intention des soldats d'Arendelle, le regard fixé sur son jeune frère.

-Nous vous remercions, Votre Altesse, dit le premier soldat en laissant Lucas, désappointé, prendre en main son frère Hans.

Le roi Alexavier appela une bonne et lui demanda de montrer aux soldats leurs chambres pour la nuit. Lorsqu'ils partirent, il dirigea toute son attention sur son jeune frère.

-Hans, que t'est-il passé par la tête pour vouloir tuer leur reine?! Tu sais bien que nous avons commerçons avec ce royaume depuis des années! Tu as de la chance qu'ils n'aient pas coupé définitivement le commerce entre nos deux pays. Nous dépendons d'eux pour obtenir plus de ressources! Et que se serait-il passé s'ils avaient décidé d'entrer en guerre avec nous? Nous n'aurions eu aucune chance! Est-ce que tu avais pris cela en compte? sermona Alexavier.

Hans ne parla pas et regarda au sol.

Christian, le plus calme et rationnel des princes, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère ainé. Ce dernier regarda son cadet puis soupira.

-Lucas, amène notre frère à sa chambre et fait en sorte qu'il y reste. Et tous les autres, retourner à vos occupations, dit-il à l'intention de ses autres frères, je dois discuter avec Christian.

Lucas raccompagna Hans à sa chambre et le reste des garçons quittèrent la pièce, laissant les deux ainés seuls.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi il a bien pu penser! gémit Alexavier, s'affaissant sur son trône.

-La jalousie peut mener quelqu'un sur de nombreuses mauvaises voies, dit sagement Christian.

-La jalousie de quoi au juste? s'exclama Alexavier.

Christian soupira.

-Au trône. Je crois que nous sommes la cause de sa jalousie, étant donné que nous sommes beaucoup dans la famille, il est certain de ne jamais devenir roi. Il a été aveuglé par l'avidité de devenir roi.

-Mais encore, de là à essayé de tuer la Reine d'Arendelle? dit Alexavier, sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

-Peut-être que l'un de nous devrait se rendre là-bas pour excuser en personne le comportement de Hans, suggéra Christian.

-Tu as raison, mais qui? Il est évident que les jumeaux n'iront pas. Ils vont empirer la situation. Et Louis est un solitaire, il n'essaiera même pas d'interagir avec eux, dit le roi Alexavier.

-J'irai, moi, déclara Christian.

-Vraiment? demanda son grand frère.

-Vraiment. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. De plus, je pense que ce sera amusant de visiter Arendelle compte tenu que le Palais était fermé il y a environ une semaine.

-Ah, alors tu es curieux, dit Alexavier, souriant à son petit frère.

-C'est une façon de voir les choses, répondit Christian.

L'ainé roula les yeux.

-Très bien. Tu iras à Arendelle avec les soldats qui ont escortés Hans jusqu'ici. Parlant du loup, comment devrions-nous le punir? demanda Alexavier.

**Fin du chapitre 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur: **_Dans ce chapitre, Christian ne fera pas d'apparition. Il s'agira plutôt d'une discussion qui se portera sur la missive envoyé par le roi Alexavier au royaume d'Arendelle. J'ai oublié de mentionner que Anna et Kristoff sont désormais mariés! Rapide non? Mais bon, c'est Disney! Tout le monde se marie rapidement dans les Disney! Bref, bonne lecture!_

**Note de la traductrice:** _Bonjour! _

_Shinigami's Bride c'est vrai que la famille ressemble un peu à celle des Weasley sauf que je pense, surtout, que c'est parce qu'ils s'agient de stéréotypes. Dans chaque famille, il y a des personnalités qui reviennent selon l'âge et le caractère. Personnellement, les jumeaux me faisaient pensés à ceux dans Ouran High School Host Club (Hikaru et Kaoru). Moi aussi Elsa est mon personnage favoris ^^ _

_Yoru-no-Akuma je ne sais pas si j'ai besoin d'une bêta sauf que je n'en ai pas. Si tu trouves que je fais beaucoup de fautes, à toi l'honneur de me corriger et de m'envoyer tout cela par message :) En général, je ne suis pas porté à envoyer les écrits que je traduit ou écrit moi-même vers des bêta readers. J'ai beaucoup à faire donc j'aime faire les choses rapidement et proprement. Donc, si cela peut te faire plaisir, pourquoi pas? :) _

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 2.**

Elsa dormait paisiblement dans son lit jusqu'à ce qu'un coup bruyant vienne cogner à la porte.

-Euh? Quoi? dit Elsa en se réveillant d'un coup sec.

-Votre Altesse? Venez-vous tout juste de vous réveiller? demanda la personne derrière la porte.

-Non, non! répondit-elle en baillant. Voilà longtemps que je suis levée.

-Oh, bien, le déjeuner est servi. Et un message vient tout juste d'arriver des Îles du Sud, dit la servante.

-Entendu, répondit Elsa en refermant les yeux.

Puis ceux-ci se rouvrirent brusquement lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que la servante venait de dire.

-Des Îles du Sud?!

Elsa sauta hors de son lit et se prépara rapidement.

Elle enfila sa magnifique robe de glace et fit une natte dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle ouvrit brusquement les portes.

La domestique sursauta.

-Pardonnez-moi, vous ai-je effrayé? demanda Elsa.

-Non, non. Vous m'avez juste surprise, Votre Majesté! déclara la domestique.

-Oh, bien! dit Elsa, puis elle commença à marcher vers la salle à manger.

Elsa savait qu'elle avait probablement fait peur à la servante. Beaucoup de sujets étaient un peu las vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle pouvait comprendre la raison. Après tout, elle avait emprisonné le royaume dans un blizzard géant. Mais cela l'attristait et la blessait de voir ses sujets avoir peur d'elle.

-Ma sœur et son mari sont-ils déjà levés? demanda Elsa en marchant plus rapidement.

-Oui. Ils déjeunent dans la salle à manger, expliqua la servante.

-Ma sœur est-elle au courant à propos de la lettre?

-Je ne crois pas.

-Bien, souffla Elsa alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la salle à manger.

-Bon matin, Elsa! salua jovialement Anna.

-Anna, Kristoff, les salua-t-elle avec signe de tête en s'assoyant à sa place.

-Elsa, lui répondit Kristoff.

Une servante tandis la lettre à Elsa.

-Merci, dit-elle en prenant la lettre et en l'ouvrant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Anna, excitée.

-Euh, rien, répondit sa sœur sans la regarder.

Anna fronça les sourcils.

-Elsa, couina-t-elle.

Cette dernière l'ignora et commença sa lecture.

_Chère Reine Elsa d'Arendelle,_

_On m'a rapporté le comportement qu'a eu mon plus jeune frère lors de son séjour à Arendelle et je souhaiterais, humblement, demander votre pardon. Moi et le reste de mes frères nous sommes réunis et avons décidé de son châtiment. Hans sera traité comme un serviteur jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Nous avons aussi décidé que le second frère de notre lignée, le prince Christian, viendra dans votre royaume faire la paix et discuter de quelques affaires concernant nos deux pays. Je vous demande d'excuser cette missive soudaine et vous prierais de ne pas juger mes frères et moi des actions malveillantes de Hans. _

_Sincèrement, _

_Roi Alexavier des Îles du Sud._

-Oh, Seigneur! murmura Elsa, relisant la lettre en écarquillant les yeux.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Anna, essayant de lire par-dessus l'épaule de sa sœur.

Elsa cacha la lettre.

-Hum, Anna, peux-tu t'asseoir? demanda-t-elle.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux puis s'assit lentement sur sa chaise.

-Euh, il semblerait que nous ayons de la visite, bientôt, annonça prudemment Elsa.

-Qui? demanda sa jeune sœur.

-Et s'il te plait ne soit pas fâchée, pria Elsa.

-De qui s'agit-il? demanda Anna avec plus de force.

-Promets-moi que tu ne te fâcheras pas, pria de nouveau Elsa.

-Elsa! s'exclama Anna.

-Il s'agit de l'un des grands frères de Hans, marmonna Elsa.

Mais Anna l'entendit clairement.

-QUOI?! s'écria-t-elle, relevant, faisant tomber sa chaise.

Kristoff en tomba de sa propre chaise dans un glapissement.

-Pourquoi le laisserais-tu venir ici?! Poursuivit Anna.

-Ils veulent faire la paix. Et, apparemment, je n'ai rien à redire. Son frère est déjà en chemin. Il serait mal placé de le renvoyer chez lui avant de lui laisser une chance. De plus, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient planifié tout ce que Hans a fait! dit Elsa.

-Mais-mais, UGH! Commença Anna en tapotant du pied, de colère et d'énervement.

-Non, c'est bon, Anna. Je vais bien! dit sarcastiquement Kristoff, au sol. Ce n'est pas comme si je venais de tomber de ma chaise après que tu aies crié dans mon oreille…

-Oh! Désolée, Kristoff, s'excusa Anna en l'aidant à se relever.

-Je vais bien, souffla-t-il.

-Anna, je t'en pris, donne une seule chance au Prince. Et aussi, ne soit pas trop dur avec lui, lui demanda Elsa. Ses douze frères sont probablement aussi furieux que nous le sommes.

-Très bien! répondit-elle. Mais un geste de travers et je le frappe de le frappe de la même manière que j'ai frappé son frère Hans.

-Je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement, sourit Elsa.

Puis, ils poursuivirent leur déjeuner.


End file.
